Stop the Presses
Stop the Presses is the third case in Criminal Case and the third case of Warrenville. It takes place in Downtown, appearing as the third case of the district. Plot After getting word that Lydia Maddox had more info about the Deadly Triangle, Chief Armstrong sent the player along with Isabel and Sonia to talk to her at the Channel 5 news station. But when they arrived there, they came across the dead body of Justine Silva, the weather girl. During the investigation, the team discovered the victim wrote a gossip magazine for the station and even hosted a gossip corner, but was later taken down due to complaints and became the weather girl. It was then the player was introduced to Kenny Roswell, who acts as the team's informant. Later on they tried to stop Lydia Maddox from her negative report on the victim, as it took place on one of their crime scenes. It was later revealed that Justine's killer was model Sabrina Ballard. Sabrina tried to hide her involvement at first, but later slipped up and confessed to the murder. She was blackmailed once over pictures of her cheating on her diets, which the public knew very well she was on, but thought it was over after just one payment. But she later discovered the victim still had pictures left over and lied to her, so she could continue blackmailing her into giving her money. As a result, Sabrina knocked Justine out with a metal pole, the proceeded to stab her with it on top of her head until it went through. Judge Blackwell sentenced Sabrina to 25 years in prison for the murder of Justine Silva. Afterwards, the team spoke with Lydia again, who was still willing to talk to the team about the Triangle. They end up finding out she was looking into several people, including a critic named Vance Crawford, who they investigated during the murder and a gemologist named Iris Knight. Vance said he was a victim in all this due to being robbed, whist Iris informed them of a valuable diamond in town known as "The Royal Heart", which could be a potential target for the Triangle. After assisting Drake Buckley with some more business related to the Triangle, Chief Armstrong informed the team some officers would be sent out to locate the diamond before the Triangle struck again. Summary Victim *'Justine Silva' (Found with a large hole in her head) Murder Weapon *'Pole' Killer *'Sabrina Ballard' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge about anatomy *This suspect speaks Dutch Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black clothes Suspect's Profile *This suspect speaks Dutch Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair *This suspect wears a ring Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge about anatomy *This suspect speaks Dutch Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black clothes *This suspect has black hair *This suspect wears a ring Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge about anatomy *This suspect speaks Dutch Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black clothes *This suspect wears a ring Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge about anatomy *This suspect speaks Dutch Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black clothes *This suspect has black hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge about anatomy *The killer speaks Dutch *The killer wears black clothes *The killer has black hair *The killer wears a ring Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate News Station (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Phone, Faded Letter) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in anatomy) *Examine Victim's Phone (Results: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Drake Buckley) *Ask Drake about business with the victim *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Message) *Analyze Letter (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Dutch) *Talk to Lydia about the victim *Investigate Dressing Room (Clues: Photo, Brush) *Examine Photo (Results: Sabrina Ballard; New Suspect: Sabrina Ballard) *Question Sabrina about her relations with the victim *Examine Brush (Results: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Bentley Proctor) *Ask Bentley about his paintbrush in the victim's dressing room *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Street Corner (Clues: Torn Shreds, Check) *Examine Torn Shreds (Results: Magazine; New Suspect: Vance Crawford) *Talk to Vance about the victim's gossip article (Profile Updated: Vance has knowledge about anatomy) *Examine Check (Results: Numbers) *Analyze Check (12:00:00) *Ask Sabrina why she wrote the victim a check (Profile Updated: Sabrina has knowledge about anatomy and speaks Dutch) *Investigate Desk (Clues: Metal Bits, Pile of Paper) *Examine Metal Bits (Results: Pole) *Analyze Metal Pole (10:00:00: Attribute: The killer wears black clothes) *Examine Pile of Paper (Results: Complaint) *Confront Drake about his complaint towards the victim (Profile Updated: Drake speaks Dutch) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Stop Lydia's report (Profile Updated: Lydia has knowledge of anatomy and speaks Dutch) *Investigate Magazine Stand (Clues: Notepad, Lockbox) *Examine Notepad (Results: Notes) *Confront Vance about his benefits from the Triangle (Profile Updated: Vance speaks Dutch) *Examine Lockbox (Results: Open Lockbox) *Analyze Negatives (9:30:00) *Ask Bentley about the pictures (Profile Updated: Bentley has knowledge of anatomy and speaks Dutch) *Investigate Makeup Table (Clues: Broken Camera, Makeup Box) *Examine Broken Camera (Results: Fixed Camera) *Analyze Camera (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Makeup Box (Results: Ring) *Analyze Ring (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a ring) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Three is Always a Crowd (3/6) Three is Always a Crowd (3/6) *Apologize to Lydia for having to arrest her *Investigate News Station (Clues: Lydia's Notepad) *Examine Lydia's Notepad (Results: Notes) *Analyze Notes (7:30:00) *See if Vance is hiding anything *Investigate Street Corner (Clues: Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper (Results: Vance's Name) *Have Vance explain his innocence in detail (Reward: 5,000 Coins) *Talk to Iris Knight about the Deadly Triangle *Ask Drake what he wants (Rewards: Channel 5 cap and shirt) *Investifate Dressing Room (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Cane (Results: Gold Cufflink) *Analyze Cufflink (9:30:00) *Question Drake about the cufflinks (Rewards: 5,000 Coins) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Downtown Cases (Warrenville)